User talk:RainbowEuphoria
It's my birthday today And I'll be off until Thursday , for vacations. Going to miss you , hugs <3 Chat Moderator 06:14, 2/8/2012 Request for Unban. Hi, I just attempted to log into chat for the first time, and you banned me. I was unable to speak, im not sure if its this computer or if I haven't been given rights. I'd imagine you thought I was trolling with the name I have, ZerglingPorn. However, that is my summoner name. I found it comical as I am a veteran starcraft player. Please unban me, as I would like to join this community. Thanks, Ryan : Well, I just unbanned you. The reason why I did ban you is because you were repetitively Joining and Leaving the chat, and as such, does not have anything to do with your Username. Please, do join our community, and I apologize if I did anything wrong and/or wronged you. RainbowEuphoria 15:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : Rainbow, Apologies, I can't get this chat working on this ancient PC. So I don't spam the chat, I'll wait till I get to my home PC to try and work the kinks out. Thanks a bunch, cant wait to talk some strategy! Ryan : No problem, feel free to join us at any time, you're most welcome. Also, please sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (~ four times) without the brackets, thank you. RainbowEuphoria 15:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Huh. I guess, Tech didn't Ban my IP... 07:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Do not ask me about this, as I can not do anything about it. 10:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : Latest. Awnser. Ever. Dah' Blob 10:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :: All I did was change my signature, pal; since the previous wasn't done correctly. 10:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Message (Psykolog) (don't answer) it's psyk, I have a shitton of personal problems atm and I won't be able to come back before at last a week or two, but it may be three... so well, just saying that I am still alive :V And no, I can't come on chat, the connexion I'm using prevent you to connect to wikia >< 15:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) About you not joining the chat I really don't care right now whether you want to join or not. but i think you're using it "i won't join a chat when people are not honest with me" as a excuse. And you're neglecting your duties as a Cmod as well. then again it's your descision Bloodstrider 07:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Blades of crimson Re I never did ask you to care if i cared whether you return to the chat or not. and also. don't try to play like a complete idiot. you knew perfectly well who i called to that. believe me using profainity isn't something i'm proud of either. but when circumtances call for it. i used it. I wasn't mad at someone in particular but somewhat annoyed at a certain person's words. i'd like you to take it into notice that either you already know this and you're turning a blind eye to it or you really don't know. but a certain person insulted everyone in the chat and that annoyed me the most which is why i reponded back in kind. if you want to discuss this matter in a greater detail. i request you to join the chat ( any wikia i don't care which one ) and i'll explain what exactly happened. because you definitely don't know some of what happened or maybe you do know but you're just ignoring it. Bloodstrider 05:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Blades of crimson. Re I realized a long time ago that not teling you was a mistake. but i had a assumpted reason to not tell. also you ask me to keep myself quiet when this person flames at all of us here. tolerance has it's limits. and i said you're either neglecting your duties and turning a blind eye OR you honestly unaware. i want to explain the sutuation but i have my doubts to whether you already know or not. if you read again i told twice that either you know and playing stupid or you don't know. note that i used to lack emotion and i still lack most of it. but still have some of it. P.S. since you're here on the wikia mind joining the chat so i can explain what exactly happened ( if you don't know) Bloodstrider 08:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Blades of crimson Re I never said I had a problem with your signature. I asked Neon why it was messing up the votes on a current nomination. 22:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Warning You have violated one of our policies, the policy you have violated can be found here: User_blog:NeonSpotlight/Chat_Moderators#Warning. You have failed to reply to that blog with a comment after you have warned users in chat. If, for whatever reason, you continue to violate this policy you will be disciplined, the disciplinary action may range from temporary suspension to complete removal of your chat moderator rights. 18:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Wait... whaaat? This is a joke, right? Kitty (^_~) 04:33, May 2, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator Star Voting The proposition has recently been changed here. Please feel free to re-vote or leave your vote at your will. Thanks. 07:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) hey